


Don’t Say Things That You’ll Regret

by mrgoldsdearie



Series: Don't say things that you'll regret [1]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Cheating, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 10:56:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12188646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrgoldsdearie/pseuds/mrgoldsdearie
Summary: Oswald is fed up with Edward’s excuses after he cheated with Lucius Fox.





	Don’t Say Things That You’ll Regret

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write for this because I liked the ask and I haven’t written angst in a while. Sketch reposted with permission from the artist.

[[X]](http://askoswaldandedward.tumblr.com/post/165697068056/heartbreaking-au-oswald-divorced-edward-after)

“Oswald, please hear me out,“ Edward begs pleadingly, wishing he could touch the man he knows to be the love of his life. He’s made a mistake by breaking his heart when he chased after the hand of another. What happened between him and Lucius Fox was never meant to last. It was never meant to end his marriage with Oswald.

“I’ve had enough of that,” Oswald argues, getting himself away from the cheating bastard as fast as his limp can take him. He doesn’t know why he let him into the mansion. Maybe he needed to see his face, hear the voice of the man who once stole his heart, but now every time he hears it, it’s filled with lies and deceit. Oswald has promised himself that he wouldn’t be taken for a chump again.

“Oswald, I love you.”

The words that once made Oswald’s heart flutter with joy now stabbed a dagger repeatedly in his chest. He turns to Edward, eyes burning blood red and his body trembles as what’s left of his heart chips away. “How many times have you said that?” He staggers to the taller man. “How many times have you said that in his bed?”

“Never,” Edward answers honestly. What he had with Lucius was only lust, a cure for his curiosity. He knew it would never be love. He wasn’t looking for it. He already loved Oswald.

“I don’t believe you,” Oswald mumbles.

“Never, Oswald,” he echoes and quickly grabs Oswald’s hands, holding them with such desperation. “Foxy knows I don’t love him. It was never about love.”

“So what was it?” Oswald snatches his hands back. “Why did you do it?”

“I don’t know,” he insists. He hasn’t found the strength to tell Oswald the truth, believing that his reasons are just as pathetic as his actions.

“Don’t give me that shit.” Oswald steps closer and digs a finger in his chest. “I want to know why!”

Gazing down at the raven haired man, Edward realizes that when he looks at Oswald now he always sees the pain on his face. His presence used to bring Oswald so much joy, but now all he carries with him when they're together is misery. Oswald deserves better than that.

Edward lowers his glasses from his face and pinches the bridge of his nose, as he takes in a ruffled breath. He owes this man the truth, even if he thinks the reasons are pitiful. “I was intrigued by him, charmed, mostly by his intelligence.” He replaces the glasses and looks Oswald in the eye. Those green eyes have always had the power to draw in, but now they don’t ever flash that sparkle of love that they use to for him. “We worked every day together,” he goes on to say. “We had a lot in common. I wanted to know how it would feel to be with someone like that. So we just got together one night. It happened so fast and it was only supposed to be one time, but then it happened again, and again, and I was so high on this feeling that….”

“Shut up!”, Oswald barks, tears streaming from his eyes. He thought he could handle hearing it from him, but he isn’t ready. He still can’t accept the fact that his husband yearned for another, gave himself to another, and went to another man for comfort him. Knowing all of this is the most excruciating pain he’s ever felt. “I don’t want to hear anymore.” He wraps his arms around his stomach as if he’s starting to feel squeamish. “It’s making me sick.”

“I’m sorry, Oswald. I was just trying to tell you the truth. You asked to hear it.”

“Was I not enough for you?”, he demands, bottom lip wobbling with emotion.

“You were enough for me. I was just blinded by something new - something I thought I couldn’t have.”

“You couldn’t have it. You weren’t supposed to have it because you had me!”, Oswald roars, burning off every bit of energy he has left Edward. “I was the best husband I could be for you.” He dries his eyes from the flowing tears. Edward no longer deserves them. “Everything-everything I fucking did was for you… Yet you ripped my heart out and you crushed it…. You did that more than once. How am I supposed to trust that you won’t do it again?”

“Because I’m standing here telling you that I won’t,” Edward declares wholeheartedly. He’s learned from his grave error and will never make Oswald feel insignificant again. He’ll never take him for granted. “I’ve made a massive mistake and deeply regret it, but I can’t live without you anymore. I have this hollowness in my heart that yearns for you. I hurt everyday because of it.”

“Good,” Oswald snarls through his teeth. “I’m glad you’re suffering.”

“You don’t mean that.”

“I do,” Oswald says, nodding, with a grimace on his face that could kill. “I mean every fucking word of it.”

“That’s cruel,” Edward whispers.

“You have a lot of nerve to form your lips and spit those words at me,“ Oswald says, reaching his limits. He’s had enough of all of his excuses. “I want you out of my house, Ed.”

“Please, please don’t make me go.”

“You don’t live here anymore and I need you gone.”

Edward stands quietly momentarily, gazing back into those eyes that have stolen his heart, wishing there was a way to take it all back - to have never broken this man. “Okay,” he regrettably gives in. If Oswald no longer wants to talk, then he can’t make him. “I’m going to be back soon. We still need to talk.” He knows he shouldn’t touch Oswald, but Edward can’t keep fighting the feeling. He brings his hand up and swipes away the single tear that fell to his cheek. “I love you, Oswald.” He takes his hand back before Oswald can slap it away. He’s done it before. “I know you still love me too. I can see it on your face.”

“What you see on my face is revulsion.” Oswald takes another step forward so Edward can get a good look at what he’s made him become. “Now go home to your precious Foxy.”

“We’re not together. He doesn’t work at the GCPD anymore and we never see each other.”

“Then go have fun wallowing in your loneliness.” He turns his back to Edward, slouching slightly, and crosses his arms. He can no longer look at that stupidly gorgeous face which now makes his skin crawl.

Edward reaches out to touch Oswald’s shoulder, but he retreats his hand. More tears stain his face as he gazes at the backside of the man he’s desperate to win back. He knows that they can work things out between them. He’s willing to take it slow and rebuild trust, but Oswald has to agree to give him a second chance. Today, it appears as though that isn’t happening.

“I’m going to give you some time before I return,” Edward says, breaking the silence between them.

“I hope that you don’t.”

Edward's heart sinks when Oswald muttered those words. He didn’t think his feeling could fall any lower. “Please don’t say things that you’ll regret, Oswald.”

He drops his arms to his side and clenches his fists. The days of Edward telling Oswald what to do are no more. “Get out!”, he bellows.

Edward takes a deep breath. At least he was able to enter the house this time and Oswald actually spoke to him. He straightens his back and turns away, marching to the front door of the mansion.

Oswald looks back once hearing the footsteps and finds that his ex-husband has finally left him to be. He still loves Edward and probably always will for the rest of his life, but he can’t trust him. Not yet at least. He stands with his head buried in his hands, crying over his greatest loss.


End file.
